The General Clinical Research Center at the Harbor-UCLA Medical Center is now in its twelfth year of operation and this proposal requests support for years 13 through 17. Years 09 and 10 saw a decreased utilization of the facility which was reversed in year 11. Significant institutional commitment and support has been received by the Center and considerable interest in using its inpatient and outpatient facilities for both adults and children exists among the faculty as judged by the Center utilization in year 11 (98.8% occupancy of 6 beds) and by the number of new protocols submitted with this renewal application. Because of investigator interest and expertise, superb research laboratory backup and trainee support in the area of perinatology at Harbor this application also contains a proposal for the establishment of a Perinatal Clinical Research Center in addition to the existing General Clinical Research Center. A number of multidisciplinary research projects have been developed which make use of a strengthened and expanded Core Laboratory capability although much of the specifically research related procedures are performed in the laboratories of the investigators under independent investigator initiated research support.